Salve
Salve (or Sal for short) is a skeletal doctor found by The Sterling Rams during their expedition into The Maw. He was later controlled alongside Alchemy by Crieff Erhart and returned to Yana where he became a secret assistant to the doctor. Description Appearance Very little can be discerned about Salve's appearance when he was alive, although it was likely he had a beard due to the presence of a ghostly beard on his chin. As a skeleton he stands at 6'0" tall and wears dark grey robes. He has a doctor satchel slung at his side containing various medical supplies as well as the salve that earned him his name. Personality As a skeleton, Salve has very little personality of his own, only really showing any independence when presented directly with a medical issue to treat. When treating he shows a great deal of professionalism, becoming annoyed at Omen's presence in Crieff's clinic. Biography Medic in the Calamity Salve was a medic alive during the calamity who sided with the Lord of Hunger when he turned on the Gods. He served as a medic in the armies of the Lord of Hunger and was present in The Maw during its invasion by Zariel and her forces. At some point prior to this, Salve willingly underwent a reanimation procedure that brought him back to life as a skeleton. Following Zariel's invasion, Salve was left with several other survivors, trapped in the makeshift medical wing of the fortress. However, due to his undead nature, Salve was soon left alone as his fellows all succumbed to the one thing he was unable to treat, old age. Grey Frontier In 843 P.D. some 1000 years after the fall of the Lord of Hunger, Salve was discovered still animated in his makeshift clinic by the Sterling Rams, where he treated their injuries using his jar of Healing Ointment and some Healing Potions. ''Crieff instantly took a liking to the skeleton, returning the next day to animate him and a second skeletal survivor so that they would follow him. Crieff returned the two to his clinic in Yana, leaving them with Portia while in Carran to avoid getting them hurt. On the road he also named the two based upon their specific abilities: Salve and Alchemy. In Yana he introduced the two skeletons to his assistant Katie Shan, before ensuring that they remain upstairs unless absolutely needed. Salve was later examined by Music when Crieff opted to entrust her with the knowledge of the skeletons' existence. The Arlessa was fascinated by Salve, wondering how a skeleton could move without any muscles or tendons, although she quickly apologised to Salve once she realised that she had invaded the personal space of someone that had once been a living, breathing, man. The skeletal healer remained unfazed throughout the entire encounter. '''Relationships' [[Crieff|'Crieff']] Crieff reanimated Salve after over a millenia of being trapped in The Maw and took it upon himself to ensure that the skeleton remained unharmed and safe while bringing him to Yana, where he could once again make use of his personal skills. Equipment Salve lacks any form of weaponry or offensive capability. He wears simple robes and a satchel that carries his doctors supplies, including a Healing Ointment that inspired his naming by Crieff. Category:Skeletons Category:Medics Category:NPCs Category:Yana Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Non-player Characters